


Bound to the black thread

by Crossvire



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossvire/pseuds/Crossvire
Summary: An Oriental legend says that there is a red thread that connects those who are destined to meet despite time, place or circumstances. This thread can tense or tangle, but it can never break.However, this legend is only a piece of the huge puzzle that makes up the true story. Since there is not only a single thread that binds people, but there are two.Since we are born two threads leave our souls, one is intertwined with the person that the destiny has chosen to be ours - the red thread - and another that is tied to the soul of the one destined to put an end to our existence.And me, Amy Mcollins. Against all odds and reasoning, I have ended up falling in love with the one who will bring death to my door. Destiny is a complete bitch.





	Bound to the black thread

_The creature most loved by the gods was the nihil, the creation in which the 12 gods of Olympus granted a part of themselves, each gave a gift that was part of their nature._

_None of the gods remained without giving their gift to the new creature of the earth, however, only two of these gods marked the destiny of that creature that would eventually be proclaimed as a "human being."_

**An excerpt that was compiled from the documents found in the sacred ruins of what was once known as the house of the goddess of wisdom.**

**Chief Investigator Ferrand Magulle**

**Author's Note:**

> First Time trying to write something and sharing with other people. I hope you like it.


End file.
